Not If You're Here
by MadeToBite7787
Summary: Buffy and Spike share a tender moment. (A short, Season 6 Spuffy)


Not If You're Here  
A Short Fic By Made To Bite  
  
  
  
Buffy turned her head, and watched Spike sleep. She was amazed at how pure and innocent he looked while in a deep slumber. He had a soft snore, too. His trimmed stomach rose and fell in a synchronized pattern as he breathed. Buffy ran her hand across his bare chest feeling his ribs pressed against his skin. She was searching to see if he had a heartbeat. Gently, she placed her small hand in the center of his chest. She felt nothing. There was just a hollow, empty space where that all important muscle was suppose to be.   
  
  
Spike wasn't human. He was a demon. He was bad, very bad. Just because he had a chip implanted in his head didn't mean that he was good, that he had given up his old habits. Buffy rolled over, and laid on her stomach. She placed her head in her hands, and looked at Spike again with amazing curiosity.   
  
  
What was he really like before becoming Spike?  
  
  
Who was William, and was his poetry really that awful?  
  
  
Why did that girl break his heart?  
  
  
Did he even remember being William?  
  
  
She couldn't help but question Spike and how he came to be the way he was. He was thrust into a world he wasn't prepared for. She was sure that a British poet didn't exactly have the best credentials to be an evil killer demon. He was influenced by Drusilla, Angelus, the only people in his life, the only people that he thought understood him. If in the same situation she probably would have been just as swayed by their promises of immortality, power, and strength. It was like getting everything you ever wanted with one bite.   
  
  
Buffy brushed her fingertips against his neck, searching for bite marks. Spike shuffled at the sensation, and his eyes flung open.   
  
  
He smiled drowsily. "Slayer," he whispered, glad to see her lying there next to him.  
  
  
"Spike," Buffy answered, her hand still against his neck.  
  
  
Spike noticed Buffy's intense gaze, and felt her touch. What had he done now?  
  
  
"What's wrong, luv? Did I hurt you while you were sleeping? If I did…" Spike started, ready apologize.  
  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "No, nothing like that. I just wanted to watch you, inspect you, but I'm done now, I promise."  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Spike said, playfully. "I'm up for an inspection."  
  
  
Buffy kissed his forehead affectionately and pulled his hands around her waist, feeling comfortable in his grasp once again. "I'm positive."  
  
  
Surprised, but content with Buffy's display of tenderness, he held her closer, never wanting to let go. "Fine. Since you got to give me an inspection, I should pay you back, in the same respects, later." Buffy moaned happily and snuggled into his neck, feeling his warmth.  
  
  
"I must be insane," Buffy said in only a tone she reserved for Spike.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"You need not know."  
  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow quizzically. "You just can't tickle my curiosity, and then not give me the details. I know you're crazy, but why are you insane?" Spike turned over, and was now on top of Buffy, staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
  
"If I told you, well… Then I'd have to kill you. And with you not being able to fight back, killing you wouldn't be any fun."  
  
  
"If you don't want to tell me the easy way, then I'm going have to resort to other measures." Spike gave her a wild, untamed look, and then lunged at her.  
  
  
He tickled Buffy mercilessly, not missing a single crevice in her body. Buffy laughed uncontrollably. She had always been very ticklish. She shoved Spike back, involuntarily, across the air. He hit the wall with a thud, and slid down to the floor, holding the back of his neck with obvious pain.  
  
  
"What in the bloody Hell was that for?" He asked Buffy with annoyance sounding in his voice.  
  
  
Buffy looked genuinely sorry. "Ouch, are you okay?" She asked, as she started to giggle.  
  
  
"I'm fine. I can see just how much you care about me. You laugh at my injury," Spike told her seriously.  
  
  
Buffy roared with laughter, and sat upright on the bed, clutching her stomach. "I…I just can't help it. I've always gotten violent when I get tickled. I didn't mean to…" Buffy could barely finish her sentence.  
  
Spike got up off the floor. He laughed at the situation now, too.   
  
  
"Remind me never to tickle you again, as long as I live."  
  
  
"That's forever."  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"Forever is a really long time, don't you think?" Buffy said, as she slid closer to him on the bed.  
  
  
Spike thought for a moment. "Not, if you're here with me, Slayer, not if you're here…" 


End file.
